My Personal Tutor
by BlackDiamond17
Summary: Bagaimana jika Baekhyun yang pandai dan dingin diberi tugas untuk mengajar Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya yang hyperaktif? An EXO Fanfiction with BaekYeol pairing YAOI don't like don't read. Comments are loved!
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Personal Tutor

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Baehyun/Chanyeol (BaekYeol)

Casts: EXO (with BaekYeol as the main casts)

Jam di dinding kelas 3B menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih dua puluh menit. Hal ini menandakan bahwa pelajaran telah dimulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Suho songsaenim, sang guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas 3B sedang asyik menerangkan materi baru pada murid-muridnya ketika pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan seorang murid dengan tubuh tinggi menerobos masuk.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Suho berteriak kesal saat melihat salah satu anak muridnya lagi-lagi datang terlambat. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah memelas pada wali kelasnya tersebut.

"Maaf, songsaenim. Tadi pagi..."

"Diam! Sudah cukup saya mendengar alasan-alasanmu yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Sekarang cepat kamu duduk, nanti saya akan beri kamu tugas tambahan sebagai hukuman."

Chanyeol langsung lemas ketika mendengar kata 'tugas tambahan', Suho memang sering tidak tahu diri ketika memberi tugas. Seringkali Chanyeol harus tidur larut malam karena harus mengerjakan tugas dari Suho. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Suho, karena ia sendiri memang sering datang terlambat.

Chanyeol adalah seorang murid yang tampan dan menarik. Tubuhnya tinggi langsing, wajahnya manis penuh senyuman. Ia adalah moodmaker sekolah karena sikapnya yg ramah dan periang. Seluruh sekolah sangat menyukainya. Hanya satu kekurangan Chanyeol, ia sangat pemalas.

"Jangan pasang wajah memelas begitu! Saya sudah kebal! Sana duduk!"

Dengan langkah gontai, Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang terletak di tengah kelas. Raut wajah Chanyeol yang muram langsung berubah cerah ketika melihat teman sebangkunya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkie! Selamat pagi!"

Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Tetapi yang disapa hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali fokus pada Suho yang sedang mengajar.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merupakan murid yang pendiam dan dingin. Ia adalah murid yang rajin dan pandai. Tubuhnya kecil mungil dan wajahnya tampan, hanya saja ia selalu mengenakan kaca mata tebal yang sangat merusak penampilannya.

Sudah lama Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun terus bersikap dingin padanya. Hanya Chanyeol yang berani mengajak bicara Baekhyun selain Oh Sehun, satu-satunya teman Baekhyun di sekolah. Seluruh murid enggan berteman dengan Baekhyun karena sifat dinginnya.

"Baekhyunnie~"

Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun untuk mendapat perhatian dari namja mungil tersebut. Baekhyun tidak bergeming. Merasa tidak puas, Chanyeol bergerak mendekat dan mulai merangkul Baekhyun.

"YAH! CHANYEOL! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Karena kesal, Baekhyun berteriak sehingga seluruh isi kelas memandang mereka berdua.

"CHANYEOL! KELUAR! WAKTU ISTIRAHAT NANTI KE RUANGAN SAYA!"

Chanyeol sukses diusir oleh sang guru.

* * *

"Kamu ini kapan bisa tumbuh dewasa? Setiap hari datang terlambat, tugas juga tidak pernah selesai, nilai merah semua. Saya pusing! Sekarang kamu sudah kelas tiga SMA, akhir tahun ini kamu akan mengambil ujian kelulusan. Kalau nilaimu begini, saya takut kamu tidak bisa lulus."

Chanyeol menyengir lebar saat Suho mengomel panjang lebar. Sekarang saatnya istirahat, tetapi ia malah mendekam di kantor wali kelasnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kantor diketuk, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam dan membungkuk sopan.

"Permisi, songsaenim. Saya mau mengembalikan buku tentang sejarah dunia yang saya pijam dari songsaenim"

"Ah, sudah selesai dibaca?"

"Sudah, songsaenim. Terima kasih. Bukunya sangat bermanfaat."

Suho tersenyum pada Baekhyun, murid kesayangannya. Sementara, mata Chanyeol berbinar melihat Baekhyun yang ada di depannya.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bisa seperti Baekhyun? Dia anak yg pandai, tidak seperti kamu, Chanyeol!" Kata Suho.

"Hehehe, songsaenim, saya memang dilahirkan bodoh..." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Baekhyun bersiap untuk keluar dari ruangan kerja Suho. Tetapi, Suho menarik tangannya.

"Baekhyun, kamu lihat. Chanyeol nilainya jelek. Jadi, tolong kamu bimbing dia belajar sampai kalian lulus." Pinta Suho.

Dari dalam hati, Chanyeol memekik kegirangan.

"Apa? Kenapa harus saya?" Balas Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Nilaimu bagus, Baekhyun. Jadi tolonglah..."

Baekhyun merasa tidak enak hati jika ia menolak. Suho sering meminjamkan buku-buku berguna padanya. Namja pandai itu menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, saya bersedia."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Kamu memang sangat-"

"OH YEAH! I LOVE YOU, SONGSAENIM! YOU ROCKS!"

Belum sempat Suho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chanyeol berteriak kegirangan.

* * *

Sore itu, Chanyeol berjalan pulang sekolah bersama kedua sahabat baiknya. Kim Jongin, atau biasa disebut Kai dan Do Kyungsoo.

"Yeol, kamu kenapa kok senyum-senyum dari tadi?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Mirip orang gila..." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merangkul Kai dan Kyungsoo seraya menarik mereka untuk mendekat.

"Gini... Tadi aku ke kantornya Suho songsaenim. Terus dia bilang kalau Baekhyun bakal jadi personal tutor-ku sampai ujian kelulusan!" Pekik Chanyeol.

"Dasar... Memangnya apa yang kamu lihat dari Baekhyun itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia itu nggak ada menariknya!" Kata Kai.

"Aku jatuh cinta... Baekhyun itu manis sekali, dia juga cantik waktu kacamatanya dilepas." Jawab Chanyeol.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat sahabat mereka yang sedang jatuh cinta.

* * *

"Jadi... Populasi di negara-negara maju seperti Amerika Serikat itu populasinya sedikit karena penduduknya memilih untuk... Yah, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas saat melihat Chanyeol asyik memandangi wajahnya, bukannya mendengarkan materi geografi yang sedang dijelaskannya.

"Apa?" Jawab Chanyeol saat tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu dengar nggak apa yang barusan aku jelaskan?"

"Nggak. Aku sibuk memandang wajah cantikmu..."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau begini? Sudah satu minggu aku mengorbankan waktuku untuk membantumu belajar di rumahmu sepulang sekolah. Aku harus bilang apa waktu songsaenim protes nanti kalau kamu nggak ada kemajuan? Kamu selalu memandangi aku, nggak pernah mau belajar!"

"Itu salahmu karena kamu cantik sekali."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan.

"Baekhyun kamu jangan malu begitu... Wajahmu merah!" Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Diam! Begini, aku ada ide. Minggu depan ada tiga ulangan harian. Matematika, fisika dan sejarah. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu kalau kamu berhasil mendapatkan nilai diatas enam puluh untuk satu pelajaran. Apa pun permintaanmu akan aku kabulkan."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Beneran?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau aku berhasil di matematika, kamu harus mau bergandengan tangan denganku di sekolah. Kalau aku berhasil di fisika, kamu harus bersedia kucium di pipi. Kalau aku berhasil di sejarah, kamu harus mau berkencan sekali denganku. Yang terakhir, kalau aku berhasil lulus SMA, kamu harus jadi kekasihku. Deal?"

Baekhyun sempat ragu, tetapi ia harus menepati janjinya.

"Deal!"

* * *

Chanyeol mengerjakan ulangan matematikanya dengan rajin dan teliti. Ini sangatlah tidak biasa karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mengerjakan ulangan dengan serius sebelumnya. Ia selalu tertidur saat ulangan berlangsung.

Setelah selesai mengerjakan, Chanyeol meneliti jawabannya hingga tiga kali sebelum mengumpulkan kertas ulangannya.

Waktu pelajaran masih tersisa banyak setelah semua murid telah mengumpulkan kertas ulangan mereka. Maka dari itu, Jongdae, sang guru matematika memutuskan untuk langsung menilainya. Murid kelas 3B duduk dengan tenang sambil menunggu kertas ulangan mereka dikoreksi.

"Seperti biasa, Baekhyun mendapatkan nilai 100. Dan yang mengejutkan, Chanyeol mendapatkan nilai 75."

Jongdae membagikan ulangan mereka kembali. Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya saat melihat

angka 75 tertulis di kertas ulangannya.

* * *

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pulang~"

"Sebentar, aku beres-beres dulu."

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah itu mereka bergandengan tangan keluar sekolah. Baekhyun tidak bisa protes karena ia sudah terlanjur berjanji. Namja berkacamata tebal itu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu dengan tatapan murid-murid, sementara Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"Baekkie, kamu kenapa?"

Chanyeol khawatir karena Baekhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan detak jantungnya bertambah cepat dan wajahnya memerah saat menyadari bahwa wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Ayo cepat kita ke rumahmu dan belajar!"

'Kenapa aku begini?' Batin Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol saat mereka sampai di kamar Chanyeol. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajar Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol berganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol selesai berganti dan mereka mulai belajar. Baekhyun sempat memarahi Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung bisa mengerjakan soal-soal fisika dengan benar.

"Baekkie~ aku mau pipis nih!"

"Nggak boleh ke toilet sebelum selesai kerja soal ini!"

"Aduh, aku sudah ga tahan! Kalo aku ngompol kan nggak lucu..."

"Itu deritamu."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mencibir kesal.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, ulangan fisika kelas 3B dibagikan.

"Kemajuanmu sangat pesat, Chanyeol. Nilai ulanganmu 80. Saya sangat senang!" Ujar Leeteuk songsaenim.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat perjalan pulang sekolah. Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun erat sambil bersenandung. Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke kamar bersama Baekhyun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan namja yang disukainya itu.

"Sekarang waktunya menagih janji~"

Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Jantung baekhyun berdebar kencang dan wajahnya memanas.

"Baekhyunnie is blushing~~~"

Baekhyun hanya tertunduk malu dengan hati berdebar-debar. Hari itu, ia tidak dapat fokus mengajar Chanyeol.

*** To be Continued ***

Annyeonghaseyo!

Saya author baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya. Saya tahu kalau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya, tapi saya harap readers sekalian menyukainya.

Saya mau meramaikan tempat ini dgn exo fanfictions.

thanks for reading!

Comments are loved ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Personal Tutor (Chapter 2)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Baehyun/Chanyeol (BaekYeol)

Casts: EXO (with BaekYeol as the main casts)

* * *

"Hyung, itu artinya hyung sedang jatuh cinta!"

Baekhyun menatap adik kelas sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sehun-ah? Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta."

Sehun menghela nafas. Baekhyun memang jenius dalam bidang akademik, tetapi dalam persoalan cinta, otaknya sama sekali tidak berfungsi.

"Hyung ini bagaimana? Sudah jelas itu tanda-tanda kalau hyung sedang jatuh cinta! Jantung hyung berdebar-debar dan wajah hyung memanas saat berdekatan dengan Chanyeol hyung! Hyung jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Jangan sok pintar, anak kecil. Memangnya kamu tahu gimana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

Sehun mengangguk malu. Baekhyun terkejut dengan penyataan dari Sehun.

"Sahabat macam apa kamu ini? Jatuh cinta nggak cerita-cerita!"

Baekhyun mulai menggelitik tubuh Sehun. Namja berkulit putih itu menggeliat kegelian.

"Ahahahahaha! Ampun, hyung... Baiklah, aku ceritakan semuanya sekarang! Hahahaha, hyung... Hentikannnn!"

"Siapa namja beruntung itu, Sehunnie?"

Sehun mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena baru saja digelitik. Setelah itu ia mulai bercerita.

"Namja itu Jongin hyung dari kelas 3B... Dia..."

"APA? KIM JONGIN TEMAN CHANYEOL ITU? DIA KAN PLAYBOY DAN-mpphh!"

Sehun membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melihat sekeliling atap sekolah, tempat mereka berada saat ini. Untung saja tidak ada orang disana.

"Hyung! Jangan berteriak begitu!"

"Maaf... Lanjutkan..."

"Jongin hyung itu sangat keren. Dia menolongku saat Kris dan kawan-kawannya menindasku dua minggu yang lalu."

Sehun memang sering ditindas oleh murid laki-laki di sekolah mereka. Itu karena Sehun memiliki banyak fans wanita karena wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Terlebih lagi, Sehun bersikap lembut dan tidak bisa berkelahi, jadilah dia sasaran empuk bagi mereka yang iri hati.

"Cih. Ternyata playboy rendahan itu baik juga..."

"Hyung! Jongin hyung bukan playboy rendahan!"

"Terserah. Ayo kita pulang, Sehunnie."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan atap sekolah dan berjalan keluar gedung sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini Baekhyun tidak ada jadwal ke rumah Chanyeol untuk belajar bersama karena Chanyeol ada urusan keluarga malam hari nanti.

"BAEKKIE~"

Chanyeol berteriak memanggil Baekhyun saat namja tinggi itu melihat Baekhyun berjalan keluar bersama Sehun. Kai yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Chanyeol pun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sangat abnormal.

Baekhyun bergegas untuk lari, tetapi Chanyeol terlanjur memeluknya erat dari belakang. Lagi-lagi jantung Baekhyun berdebar kencang.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ayo kita pulang bersama~"

"Nggak mau! Aku mau pulang bareng Sehun!"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju Sehun. Dipasangnya wajah memelas pada adik kelasnya itu.

"Sehun-sii, biarkan Baekhyun pulang bersamaku hari ini~ Kamu minta diantar pulang oleh Kai saja ya?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Ia memang suka tidak tega dengan orang-orang yang memberinya tatapan memelas.

"Silahkan, hyung. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Terima kasih!"Chanyeol segera menggandeng Baekhyun dan menariknya pulang. Sementara itu, Kai dan Sehun hanya menatap sosok mereka yang semakin menjauh. Sehun hendak berjalan pulang saat Kai memanggil namanya.

"Sehun!"

"Y-ya, sunbaenim?"

Sehun merasa gugup ketika Kai memanggilnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kai mengingat namanya.

"Jangan pulang sendiri, bersamaku saja."

"E-eh? T-tapi..."

"Aku khawatir kalau kamu ditindas lagi, jadi ayo aku antar pulang!"

'Jongin hyung mengkhawatirkanku? Ini bukan mimpi kan?' Batin Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Kai. Kai tersenyum dan mereka pun mulai berjalan. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sehun menjaga jarak agar ia tidak berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Kai. Sehun takut salah tingkah berlebihan. Namun Kai merasa tidak nyaman bila Sehun berjalan berjauhan dengannya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh! Sini, mendekat!"

Kai menarik lengan Sehun hingga namja pemalu itu berdiri tepat disampingnya, bahu mereka bersentuhan. Sehun mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Kai tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah.

Perjalanan pulang hari itu menjadi perjalanan pulang yang terpanjang bagi Sehun.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah menaiki bus menuju Everland, taman hiburan terkenal di Yong-in, kota tetangga Seoul. Mereka akan berkencan di Everland karena Chanyeol berhasil mendapat nilai 70 dalam ulangan sejarah.

Chanyeol tampak sangat bersemangat, ia selalu tersenyum dan wajahnya berseri-seri. Sementara Baekhyun memasang wajah muram.

"Kita ini mau berkencan atau jadi petugas di Everland? Kenapa pagi sekali berangkatnya?"

"Pagi ini cerah, Baekkie. Waktu yang tepat untuk kencan kita berdua."

"Aku masih mengantuk! Dasar menyebalkan!"

Bukannya takut, Chanyeol malah merasa gemas. Di matanya, wajah sebal Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis. Chanyeol mencubiti pipi Baekhyun dengan gemas.

"CHANYEOL!"

* * *

"Chanyeol, kita mau naik wahana apa?"

Mereka berdua sedang sibuk memilih wahana yang akan mereka naiki. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling dan menemukan wahana yang tepat untuknya. Roller coaster.

"Ayo kita naik roller coaster itu!"

Baekhyun menatap roller coaster tersebut dengan horror. Kereta yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di atas rel yang berliku-liku dan curam. Ia takut.

"Nggak mau..."

"Kamu takut? Jangan takut! Aku akan melindungimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng tanda tidak setuju, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan menariknya menuju antrian roller coaster. Saat giliran mereka tiba, mereka duduk di kereta dan memasang sabuk pengaman masing-masing. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang gemetar ketakutan. Digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Jangan takut... Aku disini..."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa lebih tenang.

* * *

"Whoa... Hati-hati!"

Chanyeol menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak jatuh ke tanah setelah selesai menaiki roller coaster. Kaki Baekhyun terasa lemas dan pandangannya berputar. Baekhyun bersumpah ia tidak akan menaiki roller coaster untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat? Jangan-jangan kamu pusing ya?"

'Jelas saja pusing, idiot!'

Baekhyun menyumpahi Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia tidak punya tenaga untuk berteriak. Chanyeol berlutut membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Ayo naik!"

"Hah...?"

"Ayo naik ke pungunggku!"

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun naik ke punggung Chanyeol perlahan. Dengan santai, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun dan melanjutkan kencan mereka.

Baekhyun berada di atas punggung Chanyeol selama beberapa menit. Jujur saja, ia merasa nyaman dan tenang. Tanpa ia sadari, senyuman kecil terulas di bibirnya. Setelah merasa baikan, ia memutuskan untuk turun.

"Chanyeol, turunkan aku, aku sudah nggak pusing lagi."

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau aku nggak memaksa untuk naik roller coaster, kamu nggak akan pusing seperti tadi..."

"Sudahlah, lupakan... Jangan buat suasana kencan kita makin suram."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengajak Baekhyun ke kedai es krim.

"Kita istirahat disini sebentar. Aku yang traktir... Sebagai ucapan maaf..."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. Kalau sudah menyangkut es krim dan makanan manis lainnya, sifat Baekhyun langsung berubah drastis. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat ekspressi wajah Baekhyun yang lucu.

"Benar... Pesan apapun yang kamu mau."

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan memesan es krim vanilla ukuran jumbo, sementara Chanyeol memesan kopi. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Baekhyun menyantap es krimnya dengan lahap hingga sekitar mulutnya belepotan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya menuju wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol mengusap mulut Baekhyun yang belepotan es krim dan menjilat jari-jarinya.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

'Apakah ini ciuman tidak langsung?'

* * *

"Puas sekali!"

Chanyeol berteriak senang saat dirinya dan Baekhyun keluar dari Everland. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak disangka dia bisa menikmati kencannya dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa sebuah boneka beruang berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar. Boneka itu didapatkan Chanyeol dari penjaga stand permainan tembak menembak karena Chanyeol berhasil mencetak skor tinggi. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberikan boneka itu pada namja yang disukainya dan untungnya, pemberiannya tidak ditolak.

"Ayo, busnya sudah datang..."

Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam bus dan duduk di kursi yang kosong. Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut dan menjadi salah tingkah. Ia mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tidur.

"Wajahnya seperti malaikat..." Gumamnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, bus tiba-tiba berhenti dan sang sopir mengumumkan bahwa mereka telah tiba di Seoul.

"Ah? Sudah sampai?"

Chanyeol terbangun dan Baekhyun segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merah.

"Iya..."

Mereka berdua pun turun dari bus. Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang terlebih dahulu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun.

"Sampai besok, Baekkie!"

"Ne, sampai besok!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan, tetapi Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol hingga namja tinggi itu kembali berhadapan dengannya. Mereka saling bertatap mata selama beberapa saat sebelum Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol sekilas.

"I-itu... Ucapan terima kasih dariku... Aku senang sekali hari ini..."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah karena tak kuasa menahan malu. Sementara Chanyeol memekik kegirangan sambil berlari pulang.

* * *

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia baru saja mencium Chanyeol di pipi. Bagaimana ia dapat bertatap wajah dengan Chanyeol besok?

Namja kecil itu memutuskan untuk mandi agar pikirannya tenang. Setelah mandi, Baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada boneka pemberian Chanyeol. Diraihnya boneka itu.

"Teddy bear, hmm... Kamu mirip Chanyeol... Kuberi kamu nama 'Yeollie'"

Baekhyun memeluk Yeollie erat dan melepaskan pelukannya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Yeollie... Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol..."

Ia kembali memeluk Yeollie dengan penuh cinta sebelum ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku sudah gila!"

Baekhyun melempar Yeollie jauh ke sudut kamarnya. Tetapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mengambilnya kembali dan mendekapnya. Malam itu, Baekhyun tertidur dengan Yeollie di pelukannya.

* * *

_Skip time..._

Sudah satu bulan lamanya sejak hari pertama Baekhyun menjadi guru privat Chanyeol. Hubungan mereka berdua menjadi sangat baik, bahkan mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Meskipun seharusnya Chanyeol harus lulus ujian akhir sebelum boleh berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun memutuskan itu membatalkan janji tersebut karena ia sadar bahwa ia juga mencintai Chanyeol.

Banyak perubahan dalam diri Baekhyun sejak ia mulai berkencan dengan Chanyeol. Ia merubah total penampilannya, dari namja yang kuper menjadi namja yang tampan. Kacamata tebal yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya telah diganti dengan sepasang lensa kontak berwarna cokelat. Seragam sekolah yang selalu ia kenakan dengan terlewat rapi juga sudah berubah menjadi lebih modis.

Namun, mereka tidak tahu bahwa akan ada cobaan berat yang akan mereka hadapi.

Baekhyun menatap papan pengumuman yang ada di koridor sekolah. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman peringkat prestasi tengah semester untuk murid di sekolahnya. Namja mungil itu merasa kecewa saat melihat namanya ada di peringkat ke tujuh.

'Turun enam tingkat...' Batinnya.

"Wah! Aku peringkat empat puluh sembilan! Biasanya aku di peringkat paling bawah..."

Suara Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Ini pasti karena bantuanmu. Terima kasih banyak, Baekkie!"

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat sementara Baekhyun kembali terlarut ke dalam pikirannya.

'Bagaimana ini? Ini pasti karena aku terlalu sering bermain bersama Chanyeol...'

"Baekkie, ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Baekhyun menatap kekasihnya dan tersenyum.

"Aniya. Nggak ada masalah..."

* * *

"Baekhyun, tadi sekolah menelepon. Katanya kamu turun peringkat, jadi peringkat 7. Sangat memalukan."

"Maaf..."

Baekhyun meundukkan kepalanya saat kedua orangtuanya memarahinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu berubah total! Kamu selalu pulang terlambat dan penampilanmu juga berubah drastis."

"Aku... Ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah... Kalau soal penampilan... Aku hanya ingin mencoba penampilan baru..."

Mr. Byun dan Mrs. Byun menghela nafas.

"Cobalah belajar yang lebih giat, nak."

"Ne, eomma, appa."

***To Be Continued***

Waaaa~~~ ternyata ada yang mau baca fic abal ini *terharu*. Thanks for reading and also for the lovely comments~ ^^

Ini chapter 2 nya, semoga ngga jelek .

Replies:

**Rara19Park**: LOL author juga paling kenceng 70 hahaha. iya baekkie malu-malu tapi mau :p makasih udah comment ^^

**mayuka57**: loh bukannya baekkie emang uke ya? *bego* makasih udah comment ^^

**Akita Fisayu**: makasih banyak udah baca and comment ^^

**BlackPearl08**: *author ikutan jingkrak2* kurang panjang? . author usahain bikin yang lebih panjang ^^ hahaha iya diusahakan update kilat~ suka banget? makasih banyak ^^ mau di fave? makasih~~

**KimJWandMe**: iya dilanjutin kok ^^ mereka juga OTP author. tapi OTP author di EXO banyak banget XD makasih udah baca ^^

**Triple-Y**: Di bayangan author, Chanyeol emang genit :p okay, diusahakan! thanks for reading ^^

**shiRan-chan**: baekhyun emang manis, author demen ^^ iya dia emang malas tp pintar... thanks for reading ^^

**Noella Marsha**: makasih udah mampir, Marsha ^^ yaoi rocks :p iya, tapi screenplays sepi banget exo ficnya huhuhuhu. makasih banyak ^^

**thasya357**: disini baekhyun OOC banget, kan dia aslinya gatau malu *plak* serem ah kalo baekhyun jadi semenya chanyeol hahaha. chanyeol genit, trus baekhyun malu-malu tapi mau :p makasih udah comment ^^

jangan lupa comment lagi hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Personal Tutor (Chapter 3)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Baehyun/Chanyeol (BaekYeol)

Casts: EXO (with BaekYeol as the main casts)

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di dalam kelas berdua. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan seluruh murid kelas 3B kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di luar kelas.

"Baekkie, boleh aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun kaget sekaligus senang dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Dengan malu-malu, ia mengangguk.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jantung Baekhyun serasa akan meledak. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya dan ia tidak tau cara berciuman yang baik dan benar.

Dengan ragu, ia membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan lembut. Ciuman mereka berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Ciuman tersebut merupakan ciuman yang lembut penuh cinta, bukan ciuman liar penuh napsu yang sering dilakukan oleh pasangan-pasangan lain.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sangat merah setelah mereka selesai berciuman. Ia tahu bahwa kekasihnya sedang mati-matian menahan malu.

"Jangan tertawa! Ugh! Memalukan!"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Namun, Chanyeol melepas kedua tangan indah tersebut dari wajah kekasihnya.

"Jangan tutup wajah cantikmu..."

Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Saranghae, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae..."

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kelas tidak tertutup dan kedua orangtua baekhyun melihat semuanya.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan pulang dari rumah Chanyeol dengan santai. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Chanyeol tadi siang.

Tak lama kemudian ia sampai di rumahnya. Setelah masuk ke dalam, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan menyusunnya di rak sepatu. Baekhyun hendak masuk ke dalam saat ia melihat kedua orangtuanya menatapnya tajam dari ruang tamu.

"Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun!"

"Eomma...?"

Mrs. Byun berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap sang eomma dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba, Mrs. Byun menamparnya.

PLAK!

"KAMU GAY!"

"Eomma... Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Tadi appa dan eomma datang ke sekolahmu dan melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang namja di dalam kelas!"

Kedua mata Baekhyun membesar. Ia tidak menyangka kedua orangtuanya datang ke sekolahnya tadi siang.

"Apa kamu lupa? Kami ini donatur besar sekolahmu! Tadi kami menghadiri meeting dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi selama ini kamu menyembunyikan semua ini?"

Baekhyun menatap kedua orangtuanya dan mengangguk lemah. Ia memilih untuk jujur sebelum semuanya menjadi lebih rumit.

"Kamu memalukan! Dasar menjijikkan!"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir, mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya yang siap mengalir.

"Putus dengannya atau eomma akan meminta kepala sekolah untuk mengeluarkan kekasihmu itu dari sekolah!"

"Eomma! Aku mohon jangan..."

"Eomma tidak akan melakukannya kalau kamu putus hubungan dengan namja itu!"

"Ne... Aku... Aku... Akan putus secepatnya..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terus bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus bertanya kenapa Baekhyun bersikap aneh. Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan wajah pucat dan mata sembab karena semalaman menangis. Tetapi, Baekhyun tidak merespon.

Saat jam pulang sekolah, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol... Aku mau bicara... Bisa kita ke taman sepi di dekat sekolah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Perasaan namja tinggi itu sangat tidak enak.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, tetapi kekasihnya tersebut menolak untuk digandeng. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan saat mereka sampai di depan taman. Chanyeol berdiri mematung di belakang Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun mebalikkan badannya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol..."

"N-ne...?"

'Jangan menangis, Baekhyun! Kamu bisa!' Batin Baekhyun.

Namja mungil itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku... Mau putus..."

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kita putus, Chanyeol-ah."

"K-kenapa? Bukankan hubungan kita baik-baik saja?"

"Aku nggak bisa..."

"JANGAN BERCANDA! BERI AKU ALASAN YANG JELAS!"

"AKU NGGAK MENCINTAIMU! AKU LELAH, CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun balas berteriak. Hatinya terasa sangat pedih. Ia harus berbohong demi kebaikan Chanyeol.

'Bohong... Aku bohong... Aku sangat mencintaimu...' Lirihnya dalam hati.

"Kamu... Nggak mencintaiku...?"

"Ne. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Dan sekarang aku sudah muak! Aku nggak bisa pura-pura mencintaimu lagi... Maafkan aku..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sedih, namun ia tetap tersenyum. Ia mendekati namja yang dicintainya itu dan memeluknya.

"Maaf... Kamu nggak seharusnya menerima pernyataan cintaku. Terima kasih untuk dua minggu ini, Baekhyun-ah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan lembut. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Baekhyun, dengan senyuman lebar, Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

Baekhyun mematung di tempatnya, airmatanya telah mengalir deras. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak menoleh ke belakang.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu..."

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah pulang dengan lesu. Sesampainya di rumah, ia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Namja bersuara rendah itu menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas. Setelah itu, ia menoleh dan melihat foto dirinya dan Baekhyun yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya.

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur dan meraih foto itu. Di foto itu, mereka berdua tampak tersenyum bahagia, Chanyeol juga merangkul Baekhyun dengan mesra.

"Aku ini menyedihkan..."

Chanyeol pun mulai menangis untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia lulus sekolah dasar.

* * *

Malam itu, Baekhyun sedang duduk di meja belajarnya dan berusaha fokus belajar. Pikirannya terus melayang pada kejadian sepulang sekolah di saat ia memutuskan Chanyeol secara sepihak.

Menyerah, Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur. Diraihnya Yeollie, teddy bear pemberian Chanyeol. Ia menatap Yeollie dengan sedih.

"Yeollie... Aku dan Chanyeol sudah putus..."

Baekhyun memeluk Yeollie erat dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

"Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ikut saya ke ruang guru."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengekor di belakang Suho. Sesampainya di kantor ruangan kantor milik Suho, mereka berdua dipersilahkan duduk.

"Kalian ini kenapa?"

Kedua murid itu menatap Suho dengan bingung.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Nggak pernah bertegur sapa lagi dan aku merasa kalau Baekhyun sudah berhenti mengajar Chanyeol."

"Ne, songsaenim. Saya dan Baekhyun ada masalah pribadi. Sudah seminggu kami berhenti belajar bersama."

Suho menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menjalin hubungan khusus karena Suho sangat perhatian kepada para anak didiknya. Jika mereka berdua bersikap aneh seperti ini, pasti terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk.

"Begini, nilai Chanyeol menurun lagi. Jadi tolong, kamu pantau dia, Baekhyun... Kalian boleh bertengkar, tapi tolong luangkan waktu kalian sedikit untuk belajar bersama. Siapa tahu cara ini bisa membantu kalian mengatasi masalah yang kalian hadapi.

"Kenapa saya? Kenapa songsaenim nggak memilih murid lainnya untuk mengajar Chanyeol?"

"Kamu tau kan kalau Chanyeol itu nggak bisa diam? Selama ini dia cuma mau mendengarkan kata-katamu. Jadi, saya hanya bisa minta tolong padamu, Baekhyun-ah... Ujian kelulusan tinggal dua minggu lagi. Aku bisa dipecat kalau ada muridku yang tidak lulus..."

"Aish... Ya sudah aku setuju kalau Chanyeol juga setuju..."

Suho tersenyum pada Baekhyun sebelum ia balik menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas. Chanyeol yang tidak mampu menolak hanya mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol dalam diam. Mereka memutuskan untuk fokus belajar tanpa memikirkan masa lalu. Hubungan mereka hanyalah sebagai teman sekelas, bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi.

Dada Baekhyun terasa sesak saat mereka memasuki kamar Chanyeol. Banyak sekali kenangan di kamar itu. Bahkan Chanyeol masih memajang foto-foto mereka berdua saat masa-masa berpacaran dahulu. Mereka berdua memang hanya beberapa minggu berpacaran, dua minggu tepatnya. Dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama, tetapi perpisahan mereka mengukir luka besar di hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri menghadap meja belajar Chanyeol. Pandangannya tertuju pada pigura berwarna biru muda berisikan foto mereka berdua. Pigura itu masih terpajang dengan baik di atas meja belajar meskipun hubungan mereka telah berakhir. Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mantan kekasihnya itu. Disentuhnya pundak Baekhyun sekilas.

"Ayo kita belajar, sudah sore."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Tetapi, Baekhyun dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar dari mata namja jangkung itu.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun tertegun melihat Chanyeol sangat serius belajar. Biasanya Chanyeol terus bercanda saat belajar. Selama beberapa menit, ia terus memandangi Chanyeol. Chanyeol tetap terlihat tampan, tetapi wajahnya menjadi lebih murung.

"Baekhyun, aku nggak mengerti soal yang ini..."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah... Biar aku jelaskan..."

Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan soal tersebut. Chanyeol mecoba untuk mendengarkan tetapi ia malah mengamati wajah Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tampak lebih kurus, pipinya menjadi tirus, tidak lagi chubby dan menggemaskan seperti dulu. Lingkaran hitam yang ada di bawa mata Baekhyun juga terlihat jelas. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol bertanya kenapa, tetapi ia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

* * *

"Eh, Baekhyun! Silahkan masuk, nak."

Mrs. Park, eomma dari Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ketika ia melihat Baekhyun di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ne, ahjumma. Saya permisi..."

"Tumben kamu datang di hari Sabtu. Mau belajar bersama?"

"Ne, ahjumma. Hari Senin besok lusa sudah mulai ujian. Saya harus mengajari Chanyeol setiap hari."

"Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengajar anak ahjumma yang bodoh itu. Chanyeol mungkin masih tidur, kemarin dia belajar sampai larut malam. Kamu langsung ke kemarnya saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada Mrs. Park sebelum ia menuju kamar Chanyeol. Karena pintu kamar tidak kunjung dibuka setelah diketuk berkali-kali, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk langsung masuk.

Kamar Chanyeol masih gelap dan sang pemilik kamar masih tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun meletakkan tasnya di lantai dan berniat untuk membangunkan Chanyeol.

"Baek... Hyun..."

Chanyeol memanggil nama Baekhyun di dalam tidurnya. Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sedih. Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol mulai menangis, ia mimpi buruk.

"Baekhyun-ah... Jangan pergi... Aku mencintaimu..."

Karena tidak tahan, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol agar ia bangun. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol membencinya karena ia telah bebuat jahat. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol sudah bisa melupakannya. Namun ternyata tidak, Chanyeol masih tetap mencintainya setelah hampir satu bulan mereka berpisah. Ia harus mengakui bahwa Chanyeol pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya karena akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sudah kembali ceria dan memasang wajah gembira tanpa pandangan sedih lagi di depan Baekhyun. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun semakin merasa bersalah karena ia telah menyakiti orang yang ia cintai. Baekhyun sendiri masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol.

Perlahan, Chanyeol terbangun. Ia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapmya dengan padangan yang tidak bisa ditebak artinya.

"Kamu mengigau..."

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih dan menghapus airmatanya, setiap hari ia selalu dihantui oleh mimpi tentang mantan kekasihnya. Baekhyun mendengarnya mengigau dan ia yakin jika ia menyebut nama Baekhyun karena ia sedang bermimpi tentang Baekhyun. Namja yang dijuluki 'Happy Virus' oleh teman-temannya tersebut bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Kamu... Bermimpi tentang aku...?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lemah. Ia masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

"Kenapa...?"

"Karena aku masih mencintaimu... Aku nggak bisa melupakanmu..."

Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Lupakan aku! Aku sudah menyakitimu, seharusnya kamu membenciku!"

"Baekhyun-ah... Jangan menangis..."

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap airmata Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan bersikap seperti ini! Aku nggak pantas untuk ditangisi. Aku ini jahat, Chanyeol. Melihatmu begini semakin membuat aku merasa bersalah!"

Baekhyun berusaha mengatur tangisannya yang mulai meledak. Chanyeol terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kamu mencintaiku, tolong lupakan aku. Jangan bicara padaku lagi. Ini demi kebaikan kita, please..."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu..."

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun-ah... Bolehkah aku memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya?"

"N-ne..."

Chanyeol berdiri dan dengan perlahan, memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol kembali secara ragu. Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya.

"Goodbye, love..."

"Goodbye, Chanyeol..."

Baekhyun menyambar tasnya dari atas lantai dan berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol.

*** To Be Continued ***

TBC lagi~

Tolong baca dan comment ^^

Makasih banyak buat yg sudah baca and comment chapter sebelumnya :D maaf telat update *bows*

REPLIES:

**BlackPearl08**: maaf author telat update huhuhuhu. iya peringkatnya turun Dx

**Triple-Y**: baekyeol putus~~~ tp ga lama ntar juga balik lagi XD ukenya sehun bukan? di AFF, fic KaiHun hampir semua sehun yang jadi uke hehehe tp gatau lagi sih OTL fighting~

**Hanny Couple Lovers**: gapapa, makasih loh~ kecepetan? maaf ya Dx author emg suka buru-buru... kristao juga? mungkin ada di side storynya hehe

**Jewel LeeAihara**: makasih~ maaf lama Dx author juga hehehe hwaiting~

**KimJWandMe**: hahaha ya, exo emg shipable XD author juga mau pegang-pegang(?) baekhyun *plak* ah, author jd inget sama nilai sendiri Dx fighting~

**kucing liar**: hai, makasih udah baca ^^ iya baekhyun uke hehehe. iya gawat itu! *inget diri sendiri, galau*

**Rara19Park**: iya bacon turun peringkat Dx thehun sih aslinya emg polos gitu kan, cuman mukanya aja yang dingin XD tanggung jawab! *kaya hamilin anak orang aja XD*

**thasya357**: author emang hobi buka aib *plak* author juga mau digendong chanyeol Dx bosen nih sama hunhan *plak* ini bakal happy ending kok, tenang aja ^^

**mayuka57**: kaihun! *girang* iya emg si chanyeol kadang kelihatan kaya uke XD mukanya kris cocok jadi preman ganteng *plak* sori lama updatenya Dx

**ShiRan-chan**: cinta emg susah Dx nilai turun gara2 pacaran... sori baru update Dx

**sweetmin**: iya nilai mah gampang, urusan belakang *plak* makasih~~~

**LiuGe'Fanboy**: wah ada fanboy! fanboys itu orang-orang yang aku hormati. iya pasti dia unyu pake kacamata XD maaf updatenya lama Dx

**Saya BIBA**: iya sudah pernah di post ^^ makasih banyak ya ^^

**anonstalker**: author emg publih fic ini do tempat lain juga ^^ si kris emg tampangnya mirip preman XD maaf telat update Dx

**alyafarah1**: maaf lama updatenya Dx next chapter mohon ditungu ^^

makasih banyak yang udah baca and comment! chapter selanjutnya mohon ditunggu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title: My Personal Tutor (Chapter 4)

Author: BlackDiamond

Genre: YAOI (don't like don't read), romance, comedy, fluff.

Pairing: Baehyun/Chanyeol (BaekYeol)

Casts: EXO (with BaekYeol as the main casts)

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah bersama kedua orangtuanya. Ia dapat melihat murid-murid SM High School yang sedang berjalan masuk ke gedung utama bersama orangtua masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan murid kelas 3 SMA di SM High School.

Semenjak insiden yang terjadi di kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah bertegur sapa lagi. Bekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan orangtuanya di dalam hall sekolah, tempat acara kelulusan akan berlangsung nantinya. Mereka bertatap mata sekilas dan saling tersenyum lirih. Setelah itu, Baekhyun duduk diantara kedua orangtuanya di kursi yang tersedia.

Saat acara hendak dimulai, Chanyeol dan orangtuanya duduk di kursi paling depan, tiga baris di depan barisan Baekhyun. selama acara berlangsung, Baekhyun sering menangkap Chanyeol sedang menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapnya. Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan Chanyeol dan mendengarkan Suho yang sedang berpidato di depan.

"Tidak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin saya mulai mengajar murid kelas 3B, namun hari ini mereka lulus dan akan meninggalkan sekolah ini..."

Konsentrasi Baekhyun buyar karena Chanyeol terus memandanginya. Karena merasa terganggu, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan dingin. Namun, Chanyeol malah berbisik sesuatu.

"Saranghae, Baekhyun-ah..."

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat mendengar, ia dapat membaca bibir Chanyeol. Perasaannya sangat tidak menentu. Jujur saja ia senang karena perasaan Chanyeol tidak berubah, tetapi ia merasa sedih dan bersalah. Apalagi sorot mata Chanyeol terlihat sangat sedih. Baekhyun memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas panggung agar Chanyeol berhenti menghantui pikirannya. Ia sangat lelah dengan semua tentang Chanyeol.

"Siswa yang paling sering saya hukum karena datang terlambat hampir setiap hari adalah Park Chanyeol. Tetapi, Chanyeol adalah salah satu siswa favorit saya. Seluruh sekolah pasti mengenal siapa Park Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, saya panggil dia untuk naik ke atas panggung untuk menyampaikan kesan dan pesannya untuk sekolah ini."

Tepukan tangan dan teriakan hesteris dari para hadirin dan fans dari Chanyeol membuat ruangan semakin ramai. Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke atas panggung.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Saya Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3B!"

Pandangan Chanyeol terus tertuju pada Baekhyun, hingga mereka berdua bertatap mata.

"Saya mulai bersekolah di SM High School sejak kelas satu SMA. Selama tiga tahun, Suho Songsaenim adalah wali kelas saya. Jujur saja, saya bosan melihat Suho Songsaenim setiap hari... Dia juga selalu menghukum saya dan gemar memberi saya banyak sekali tugas..."

Seisi hall tertawa geli, sementara Suho menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan membunuh dari tempat duduknya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Meskipun begitu, Suho Songsaenim adalah guru yang sangat baik. Setelah acara ini berakhir, saya tidak akan bertemu Suho Songsaenim lagi, saya cukup sedih..."

Chanyeol melanjutkan pidatonya saat ia melihat seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

"Di SM High School... Saya mendapatkan banyak teman, teman baik saya adalah Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol melambai ke arah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi di barisan kedua.

"Satu hal lagi... Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Byun Baekhyun, orang yang saya cintai..."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan serius, begitu pula dengan para murid dan orangtua yang berada di dalam hall.

"Baekhyun-ah... Jujur saja, aku berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Tetapi, sampai detik ini, aku belum sanggup melakukannya. Kamu nggak mencintaiku dan aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kamu bahkan memutuskanku secara sepihak. Aku benci kamu, aku benci kamu karena aku sadar bahwa aku nggak bisa membuang perasaan cintamu padaku... Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan mata Chanyeol.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhyun... Kamu tahu kan kalau aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih? Aku ingin kamu tersenyum di hari perpisahan kita, setelah acara kelulusan ini, aku tahu kalau kamu akan menghilang dari hadapanku... Untuk selamanya... Mungkin... Karena itu, tunjukkan senyuman cantikmu padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."

Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman pahit. Chanyeol balas tersenyum.

"Setelah ini, kita akan menempuh hidup masing-masing. Kita akan memulai hari-hari baru sebagai Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun yang baru. Tapi ingatlah, aku akan selalu mencintaimu..."

Mata Chanyeol mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

'Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu...' Lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Selamat tinggal, Baekhyun... Terima kasih untuk segalanya..."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dan menyerahkan micnya kepada Suho. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar hall.

"Andwae... Chanyeol... Jangan pergi..."

Baekhyun terisak di tempat duduknya sambil mencengkeram ujung seragamnya. Seluruh ruangan menjadi sangat hening. Rupanya seluruh manusia yang ada di sana tidak mampu berbicara setelah mendengar pidato dari Chanyeol barusan. Yang terdengar hanyalah tangisan pilu Baekhyun.

Mr. Byun dan istrinya menatap putra tunggal mereka untuk beberapa saat. Mereka shock melihat Baekhyun menangis. Baekhyun memang sering menangis, mereka tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yang mudah menangis. Baekhyun menangis saat mendapat nilai jelek, Baekhyun menangis saat meonton film drama yang menyedihkan, dan Baekhyun juga menangis saat ia terluka secara fisik. Namun, tangisan Baekhyun saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan terdengan sangat menyedihkan. Dari itu mereka mengerti bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol dan mereka sadar jika mereka salah. Mereka salah karena mereka telah merebut kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

Meskipun Mr dan Mrs. Byun mendidik Baekhyun dengan keras dan disiplin sejak ia kecil, mereka sangat mencintai Baekhyun melebihi apapun. Mereka memang tidak suka Baekhyun menjadi seorang gay, tetapi mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa putra mereka berbeda. Cinta tidak mengenal jenis kelamin, dan itu sama halnya dengan Baekhyun yang mencintai seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol.

Mrs. Byun menepuk Pundak Baekhyun yang bergetar. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah eommanya.

"Baekhyun..."

Wanita berparas cantik itu menhapus airmata Baekhyun dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Kejar dia nak... Kejar Chanyeol..."

"E-eomma...?"

Mrs. Byun tersenyum tulus dan meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Eomma serius... Kejarlah dia. Kamu mencintainya kan?"

"Ne..."

"Setelah itu buatlah kami bangga untuk mengakui Chanyeol sebagai menantu kami di masa depan. Appa merestui hubungan kalian mulai detik ini, begitu juga dengan eomma. Iya kan, yeobo?"

Mrs. Byun mengangguk mantap. Baekhyun tersenyum penuh haru.

"Terima kasih, eomma, appa!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun berlari turun tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia berusaha mencari Chanyeol yang telah menghilang entah kemana.

Namja mungil itu memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol diluar gedung sekolah setelah ia tidak dapat menemukannya di dalam gedung. Dan Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia melihat sesosok namja tinggi sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol yang terkejut langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat menemukan bahwa Baekhyun yang memeluknya.

"B-baekhyun-ah...?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan!"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Chanyeol dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Hei... Bukankah kamu nggak mencintaiku...?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu semua bohong! Aku... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Orangtuaku menyuruh kita putus karena mereka nggak mau aku menjadi seorang gay... Mereka juga mengancam akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah, jadi aku terpaksa memutuskanmu... Maafkan aku, Chanyeol... Tetapi aku sadar jika aku nggak bisa melupakanmu... Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena ternyata Baekhyun juga mencintainya.

"Baekhyun... Kalau kamu begini, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah merestui hubungan kita... Kumohon jangan benci aku..."

Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baekhyun dan berbalik ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepala namja manis itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku nggak mungkin membencimu... Kita mulai semuanya dari awal, ne?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan Baekhyun mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka berdua.

"Ne!"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir Baekhyun. Namun, para penganggu datang.

"Ehem! You guys... Please just get a fucking room..."

"Mual lihat kalian mesra..."

Kai dan Kyungsoo memandang sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berbaikan tersebut dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Yah! Kalian nggak sopan!"

Chanyeol dan Kai mulai bertengkar, sementara Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghindari mereka dan berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Semoga bebahagia..."

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih..."

Sementara itu, seseorang menepuk pundak Kai yang sedang asyik beradu mulut dengan sengit. Merasa terganggu, Kai membentak orang itu.

"YAH! JANGAN GANGGU... Eh! Sehunnie... Gyaaa! Maafkan akuuuu! Aku nggak bermaksud membentak... Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang sudah membuatku naik darah... Maaf..."

Kai langsung panik ketika ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun lah yang menepuk pundaknya. Sejak beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Kai dekat dengan Sehun dan mulai memendam perasaan pada adik kelasnya tersebut.

"Ah... Jongin Hyung... Selamat atas kelulusannya... M-mohon diterima..."

Dengan malu-malu dan wajah merah, Sehun menyerahkan sebuket bunga mawar merah muda yang tertata dengan cantik bereserta hiasan yang anggun kepada Kai. Hati Kai langsung berbunga-bunga dan menerima buket mawar tersebut dengan riang gembira.

"Terima kasih, Sehun. Tapi kamu jauh lebih cantik dari bunga ini~"

Sehun tersipu malu dan menjadi salah tingkah, sementara Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menertawakan kegombalan teman mereka.

"Mari kita rayakan kelulusanku berdua, Sehunnie! Anggap saja kita sedang berkencan."

"K-kencan?"

"Ne! Kajja!"

Kai merangkul bahu Sehun dan menggiringnya keluar sekolah tanpa berpamitan dengan ketiga temannya yang menatap mereka berdua dengan takjub.

"Sial! Kenapa cuma aku yang single?"

Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya yang sial.

"Hahahaha! Aku yakin kamu pasti menemukan jodohmu, Kyungsoo!"

"Ne! Hwaiting!"

Kyungsoo menatap BaekYeol couple, ia mencibir. Mudah sekali mereka berbicara seperti itu? Mereka tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjomblo seorang diri.

"Ah! Ternyata kalian disini!"

Suho menghampiri mereka bertiga. Rupanya upacara kelulusan telah berakhir.

"Wah! Pidatomu tadi sangat hebat, Chanyeol!"

"Ah, songsaenim... Jadi malu saya..."

"Cih. Memangnya kamu punya malu? Tapi aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian berdua!"

"Terima kasih!"

Setelah mengobrol untuk beberapa saat, Suho menatap Kyungsoo, murid yang disukainya selama ini. Namun, Suho tidak berani menyatakan cintanya karena status mereka sebagai guru dan murid.

"Kyungsoo... Kamu nggak pulang?"

"Ah, saya mau jalan pulang sebentar lagi, songsaenim."

"Umm... Biar aku antar kamu pulang. Rumahmu kan cukup jauh..."

"Ah, saya nggak mau merepotkan..."

Suho menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Ayo ikut! Kamu nggak merepotkan sama sekali. Songsaenim-mu ini akan sangat gembira kalau kamu mau diantar pulang..."

"Baiklah..."

Suho tersenyum riang dan menarik Kyungsoo menuju mobilnya setelah berpamitan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Benar kan? Tuh dia sudah menemukan jodohnya. Tinggal tunggu si bodoh Kyungsoo itu untuk membuka hatinya untuk Suho Songsaenim."

"Ne, mereka lucu sekali!"

"Kajja, kita kencan!"

"Ne!"

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar sekolah.

* * *

_**3 tahun kemudian...**_

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di depan kediaman keluarga Byun. Baekhyun langsung panik, ia menghabiskan sarapannya dengan terburu-buru dan meraih tasnya.

"Eomma, appa, aku pergi dulu! Chanyeol sudah menjemput di depan!"

"Ne, hati-hati!"

Baekhyun berlari keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil Porsche hitam milih kekasihnya. Ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekilas dan mengucapkan selamat pagi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkuliah di Seoul University, namun mereka beda jurusan. Baekhyun mangambil kuliah kedokteran, sementara Chanyeol di bidang bisnis. Tetapi mereka bersyukur karena mampu berkuliah bersama di universitas top.

"Sampai nanti, Chanyeol!"

"Ne! Aku tunggu kamu di mobil, setelah itu kita akan dinner berdua. Kamu mau kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpisah dan menuju kelas masing-masing. Di perjalanannya menuju kelas bisnis, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas hitamnya dan menatap benda itu dengan senyuman penuh arti. Benda itu berbentuk persegi dan berwarna biru tua, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin berlian yang indah tetapi tidak terlalu feminin. Cincin itu akan ia gunakan untuk melamar Baekhyun nanti malam.

***** The End *****

** Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga~**

**Thanks for reading, guys 3**

**I love you all**

**Ternyata ada yang mau baca fic abal ini *terharu***

**Btw, author pengen bikin side story ttg hubungan sehun dan kai, gimana menurut readers semua? Kalau ga ada yang mau baca, ya ga jadi hehehe**

**Sekali lagi, makasih banyak semuanya 3**

**Replies:**

LiuGe'Fanboy: nyambung dong ^^ maaf lama OTL soalnya cowo' di sekitarku pada jelek"in kpop. Mereka bilang kpop gay *ngamuk* whats wrong for being gay? Ya gak?

Rara19Park: apa yah? *lupa juga*tapi akhirnya baik kan :p akhirnya pacaran kok hohohoh

shiRan-chan: balik kok ^^ maaf lama *bows*

mayuka57: yeeeee *gelundungan juga* author juga mauuu *plak* benerrrr ga nyantee. Thanks ^^

Keun Yoon: jngan nangissss. Galau kenapaa? Tapi si emak tobat kok :p iya, andai ortu kita semua tau yaoi, pasti mantap. Hahaha ini sudah tamat, mungkin ada extra story ntar

Kucing liar: tapi happy ending kok ^^ hehehe ini lanjutannya, semoga ga mengecewakan

Henry Park: karena tidak direstui hiksss happy ending kan tapinya :p maaf updatenya lama OTL thanks~

Mysparkyu: jangan nangis~ ini lanjutannya ^^

Cho-i-fa ogah login: hehehe author lagi mabok kaihun *joget* maaf lama updatenya OTL makasih dah mampir ^^

MarzaLockMVP: jangan nangis Dx wah pas banget lagunya. Happy ending dong ^^

Asterflown: iya, di wordpress kan? Hehe. Chap sebelum2nya ada kok dsana. Karena author lagi mabok kaihun ^^ sekarang author lagi dalam proses bikin fic hunhan, mentok ide Dx salam kenal juga~ makasih banyak dah mampir

Park eseul: kan mereka pacarannya diem2 Dx haha mungkin author kurang jelasin detailnya, maap OTL makasih~

Fiilmyexotic: ini lanjutannya ^^

Hayjunhae: iya, tapi happy ending ^^ makasih udah mampir ya

Golden13: jangan nangis Dx makasih udah mampir~

Thanks for all my readers! Please leave a comment ^^


End file.
